It is known to measure a parameter of a channel by passing a probe signal through the channel and measure a parameter of the probe signal.
This technique is, however, sensitive to fluctuations in the probe signal, the correlation between the parameter of the probe signal and the parameter of the channel and the ability to accurately measure the parameter of the probe signal.